fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
2 Fast 2 Furious
2 Fast 2 Furious Directed by John Singleton Produced by Lee Mayes Neal H. Moritz Written by Michael Brandt Derek Haas Starring Paul Walker Tyrese Gibson Eva Mendes Cole Hauser James Remar Chris 'Ludacris' Bridges Devon Aoki Distributed by Universal Pictures Release date(s) Flag of the United States June 6, 2003 Flag of Japan August 23, 2003 Running time 101 minutes Country Flag of the United States United States Flag of Japan Japan Language English Japanese Budget ~ US$76,000,000 Preceded by The Fast and the Furious Followed by The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift IMDb • Allmovie 2 Fast 2 Furious (Commonly known as 2F2F, and known as Wild Speed X2 in Japan) is a 2003 film that is the second installment of The Fast and the Furious film series, following 2001's The Fast and the Furious. It stars Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson, Eva Mendes, Devon Aoki and Chris 'Ludacris' Bridges; and was directed by John Singleton. The soundtrack was composed by David Arnold. Paul Walker returns as former cop Brian O'Connor who teams up with his ex-con pal Roman Pearce (Tyrese). The duo transport a shipment of dirty money for shady Miami-based import-export dealer Carter Verone (Cole Hauser), while working with undercover agent Monica Fuentes (Mendes) to bring Verone down. The total production budget of the film was approximately US$76 million, with estimated marketing costs of US$40 million. The total running time is 101 minutes, with an MPAA rating of PG-13. Contents hide * 1 Plot * 2 Cast * 3 Featured cars * 4 Critical reception * 5 Box office * 6 References * 7 See also * 8 External links Plot Brian O'Connor (Paul Walker), the disgraced cop from the first film, is on the run because he let Dominic Toretto (played by Vin Diesel) escape. He comes to Miami to start a new life. Here he makes new friends Tej Parker (Chris 'Ludacris' Bridges) an ex-street racer and well-known car tuner Jimmy (Jin) as well as Suki (Devon Aoki) - also a street racer. O'Connor is now known by his street name "The Bullet", and competes with fellow street racers in high stakes races to win money utilizing the skills he learned as a member of Toretto's now disbanded team. One night after winning a race, he is caught by US Customs agents after his car is disabled by the fictional harpoon-like ESD (Electronic Disruption Device) that is deployed by US Customs Agent Markham (James Remar). He is arrested and his former boss FBI Agent Bilkins makes a deal with him saying that if he accepts to take part in a mission, his criminal record will be wiped clean. Custom Honda S2000 at the Petersen Automotive Museum with a Veilside bodykit O'Connor and Bilkins then travel to Barstow, California where O'Connor proposes the deal to his childhood friend and ex-con Roman Pearce (Tyrese). Together their mission involves working undercover as street racers for a South American (Argentine) drug lord - Carter Verone (Cole Hauser), with help from Monica Fuentes (Eva Mendes) an undercover U.S. Customs agent who becomes Carter's love interest. They win a highly charged "audition" race and strike a deal with Verone, who stated, "Drive the package to the Keys and I'll personally hand over 100Gs($100,000) at the finish line". Roman Pearce requests that the prize be $100,000 for both himself and O'Connor. This leads to several scuffs and car sequences throughout the movie, along with some spectacular car races. During the course of the movie O'Connor and Pearce begin to realize the major trouble they are in and ask Tej to arrange a race for "pink slips" with two of the racers from the audition race earlier in the movie; O'Connor and Pearce win Korpi's 1969 Yenko Camaro and Darden's 1970 Challenger R/T. Later on that night O'Connor and Pearce arrive at Verone's nightclub so Verone can "persuade" a police detective named Whitworth into keeping the local police away from O'Connor and Pearce so they may transport the money (which involves using a champagne bucket to cover a huge rat on Whitworth's chest and using a blow torch to have the rat scratch and bite Whitworth). The next morning they embark on the mission in their Mitsubishis with Verone's money in the trunks and two of his henchmen riding along. During the transportation of Verone's money the corrupt Detective Whitworth calls in the army of police units he has waiting nearby. During the chase they lead the police to a warehouse complex. The police surround the front of the garage area so O'Connor's and Pearce's street racer friends create a "scramble" diversion allowing O'Connor and Pearce to sneak away in the Camaro and Challenger continuing their mission. First to be driven out from the garage were 4 new Dodge Rams to ram the police cars, then hundreds of cars, including O'Connor and Pearce. As the drama unfolds, Verone tries to escape aboard his yacht after informing Monica that he knew she was an undercover U.S. Customs agent. While aboard the yacht he scolds her on her slip-up for informing U.S. Customs agents about Verone's intention to flee the country via a secluded airfield. The finale occurs with O'Connor's Camaro jumping off of a nearby ramp and landing on the top of the yacht to save Monica. At the end Verone is arrested and the duffle bags carrying his drug money are recovered, save for an undisclosed amount having been secretly stolen by both O'Connor and Pearce. Cast * Paul Walker - Brian O'Connor * Tyrese Gibson - Roman Pearce * Eva Mendes - Monica Fuentes * Cole Hauser - Carter Verone * James Remar - Agent Markham * Ludacris - Tej Parker * Devon Aoki - Suki edit Featured cars Featured cars in 2 Fast, 2 Furious include:1 Car Color Year Driven by Condition/Fate in Film Mitsubishi GTO Red 1995 Brian O'Connor Appears only in the "Turbo-charged Prelude" short film; Brian uses it to escape from L.A. and head east, winning several races on the way. It was spotted by police parked outside a motel and is most likely impounded. Brian replaces this with the Skyline. Skyline GT-R R34 Seafoam Metallic 1999 Brian O'Connor Appears in original color in the "Turbo-charged Prelude" short film; Brian purchases it after losing the Mitsubishi GTO to it being seized by local police. Races it once then repaints it in House of Kolor Platinum Pearl, then drives it the rest of the way to Miami. Toyota Supra Mark IV RZ JZA80 Bronze Metallic 1995 Slap Jack Crashed through Pepsi billboard after bridge jump; Cosmetic, suspension/tire & gearbox damage; Apparently fixed and repaired in time for warehouse scramble scene2 Honda S2000 Pink with Asian graphics 2003 Suki Jumped; Cosmetic damage and smashed radiator. Apparently fixed and driven by two of Suki's friends in warehouse scramble scene.3 Mazda RX-7 FD3S Red 1993 Orange Julius Still in one piece by the time of the warehouse scramble. Skyline GT-R R34 House of Kolors Platinum Pearl with Blue Graphics 2002 Brian O'Connor Heavy Cosmetic, Cooling and Electronic Damage. Disabled by a fictional police electronic distruption device; Impounded4 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII Lime Gold 2003 Brian O'Connor Front air dam damage by boat yard gate post and ESD damage on left rear door; used by Tej to mislead police after warehouse scramble scene.5 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder Metallic Purple 2003 Roman Pearce Still in one piece; used by Suki to mislead police after warehouse scramble scene.6 Dodge Viper SRT-10 Yellow 2003 Unknown thug #1 Drove away after police showed up at boat yard. Chevrolet Corvette Convertible Dark Grey 2002 Unknown thug #2 Wrecked and Flipped on Interstate after colliding with red Saleen S281 Mustang (see below). Saleen S281-E Mustang Red 2003 Unknown thug #3 Flattened by semi-trailer's rear wheels after attempting to follow Brian and Roman between two Semi-Rigs and then hit by C5 Chevrolet Corvette Convertible afterward. BMW 3-Series 323is Black 1995 Unknown thug #4 Unsuccessful merge attempt on offramp resulting in collision with water barrels with probable light to moderate cosmetic damage. Ferrari 360 Modena Red 1999 Carter Minor Damage -- Driver-side window smashed by Roman. Dodge Ram Light Brown w/ custom Louis Vuitton pattern 2003 Tej Appears at Tej's Garage and the street race between Brian, Roman, Korpi, and Darden Acura NSX Light Brown w/ custom Louis Vuitton pattern 2000 Tej Still in one piece at Tej's Garage7 Chevrolet-Yenko Camaro Lemans Blue 1969 Korpi then Brian O'Connor at the end of the movie Jumped onto Boat by Brian -- Wrecked 8 Dodge Hemi Challenger R/T Go Mango Orange 1970 Darden then Roman Pearce at end of movie Rammed into SUV by Roman -- Wrecked 9 Toyota MR2 Spyder Various 2001 Unknown Drivers Unknown edit Critical reception 2 Fast 2 Furious was mixed, scoring a "Rotten" 38% on Rotten Tomatoes. A.O. Scott of the New York Times called it "among the most lethargic action movies I have ever seen", while Richard Roeper said "Director John Singleton goes through the paces with a story that was old by the second season of Miami Vice. Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times, however, gave the movie a positive review, remarking: "It doesn't have a brain in its head, but it's made with skill and style and, boy, is it fast and furious."10 edit Box office US Domestic Total Gross US$127,100,000 International US$107,400,000 Gross Worldwide Takings US$234,500,000 edit References 1. ^ Kris Palmer, The Fast and the Furious – The Official Car Guide, Motorbooks ISBN 978-0-7603-2568-1 2. ^ Kris Palmer, The Fast and the Furious – The Official Car Guide, pp 42-45 3. ^ Kris Palmer, The Fast and the Furious – The Official Car Guide, pp 46-49 4. ^ Kris Palmer, The Fast and the Furious – The Official Car Guide, pp 36-39 5. ^ Kris Palmer, The Fast and the Furious – The Official Car Guide, pp 50-53 6. ^ Kris Palmer, The Fast and the Furious – The Official Car Guide, pp 54-57 7. ^ Kris Palmer, The Fast and the Furious – The Official Car Guide, pp 58-59 8. ^ Kris Palmer, The Fast and the Furious – The Official Car Guide, pp 60-61 9. ^ Kris Palmer, The Fast and the Furious – The Official Car Guide, pp 62-63 10. ^ 2 Fast 2 Furious :: rogerebert.com :: Reviews edit See also * The Fast and The Furious * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift * Fast & Furious * 2 Fast 2 Furious Soundtrack * Import scene * Car racing * Nitrous oxide edit External links Sister project Wikimedia Commons has media related to: 2 Fast 2 Furious * Official website * 2 Fast 2 Furious Trailer * 2 Fast 2 Furious at the Internet Movie Database * 2 Fast 2 Furious at Rotten Tomatoes * Internet Movie Cars Database - gallery of cars featured in 2 Fast 2 Furious Preceded by Finding Nemo Box office number-one films of 2003 (USA) June 8, 2003 Succeeded by Finding Nemo Preceded by The Matrix Reloaded Box office number-one films of 2003 (UK) June 22, 2003 Succeeded by Bruce Almighty show v • d • e The Fast and the Furious Films The Fast and the Furious (2001) · 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) · The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) · Fast & Furious (2009) Soundtracks The Fast and the Furious · 2 Fast 2 Furious · The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift Video games Arcade (2004) · Video Game (2006) · Super Bikes (2006) · Drift (2007) show v • d • e Films directed by John Singleton Boyz n the Hood (1991) • Poetic Justice (1993) • Higher Learning (1995) • Rosewood (1997) • Shaft (2000) • Baby Boy (2001) • 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) • Four Brothers (2005) show v • d • e American films by year Actors · Directors · Animation · Cinematographers · Composers · Editors · Films A–Z · Producers · Screenwriters 1890s · 1900 · 1901 · 1902 · 1903 · 1904 · 1905 · 1906 · 1907 · 1908 · 1909 · 1910 · 1911 · 1912 · 1913 · 1914 · 1915 · 1916 · 1917 · 1918 · 1919 · 1920 · 1921 · 1922 · 1923 · 1924 · 1925 · 1926 · 1927 · 1928 · 1929 · 1930 · 1931 · 1932 · 1933 · 1934 · 1935 · 1936 · 1937 · 1938 · 1939 · 1940 · 1941 · 1942 · 1943 · 1944 · 1945 · 1946 · 1947 · 1948 · 1949 · 1950 · 1951 · 1952 · 1953 · 1954 · 1955 · 1956 · 1957 · 1958 · 1959 · 1960 · 1961 · 1962 · 1963 · 1964 · 1965 · 1966 · 1967 · 1968 · 1969 · 1970 · 1971 · 1972 · 1973 · 1974 · 1975 · 1976 · 1977 · 1978 · 1979 · 1980 · 1981 · 1982 · 1983 · 1984 · 1985 · 1986 · 1987 · 1988 · 1989 · 1990 · 1991 · 1992 · 1993 · 1994 · 1995 · 1996 · 1997 · 1998 · 1999 · 2000 · 2001 · 2002 · 2003 · 2004 · 2005 · 2006 · 2007 · 2008 · 2009 Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2_Fast_2_Furious" Categories: 2003 films | 2000s action films | Action thriller films | Crime thriller films | American films | Films directed by John Singleton | Sequel films | Auto racing films | Films set in Florida | Films shot in Super 35 | Universal Pictures films | The Fast and the Furious Views * Article * Discussion * Edit this page * History Personal tools * Log in / create account Navigation * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article Search Interaction * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact Wikipedia * Donate to Wikipedia * Help Toolbox * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Printable version * Permanent link * Cite this page Languages * Deutsch * Español * Français * Italiano * Lietuvių * Bahasa Melayu * Nederlands * 日本語 * Polski * Português * Русский * Suomi * Svenska * ไทย * Türkçe * 中文 Powered by MediaWiki Wikimedia Foundation * This page was last modified on 10 January 2009, at 08:26. * All text is available under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License. (See Copyrights for details.) Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a U.S. registered 501©(3) tax-deductible nonprofit charity. * Privacy policy * About Wikipedia * Disclaimers